Spellbound
by N and S and F
Summary: Di kebanyakan kisah, spellbound diterapkan tentunya untuk mengartikan rasa terpesona. Tapi di kisah Asano dan Karma, mereka mengartikannya secara harfiah. Soalnya kalau gak secara harfiah, nanti lengan dan kaki Asano bisa lepas semua. ...ha? Maksudnya, qaqa?


_Spellbound_ bisa diartikan kurang lebih sebagai 'terpesona', meskipun secara harfiah berarti 'terikat mantra'. Tidak salah juga, mengingat acapkali di cerita Inggris lama sering muncul peri atau penyihir wanita yang cantik jelita, yang menggunakan sihir mereka untuk menjerat pria-pria tak berdosa.

Kadang-kadang yang hidung belang juga... Yah, tergantung selera mereka lah.

 _Anyway_ , itulah arti _spellbound_ baik secara harfiah maupun tidak harfiah, lengkap ada etimologi pula. Di kebanyakan kisah, _spellbound_ diterapkan tentunya untuk mengartikan rasa terpesona. Tapi di kisah Asano dan Karma, mereka mengartikannya secara harfiah. Soalnya kalau gak secara harfiah, nanti lengan dan kaki Asano bisa lepas semua.

...ha? Maksudnya, qaqa?

 **OXDXC**

 **Spellbound** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **RPG-Fantasy**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Maksudnya, Asano itu _zombie_ hasil perbuatan (?) Karma, selaku _necrophilia_ —eh itu mah yang suka begituin mayat, ya. Maksudnya, Karma selaku _necromancer_ yang bisa membangkitkan mayat untuk jadi budaknya. Yah, walaupun Asano bukan budak juga...

Tapi lupain aja. Di awal cerita, Asano masih manusia, dan bukan sembarang manusia aja, tapi putra satu-satunya dan pewaris tahta ayahnya selaku sang raja.

Mulanya, Asano adalah bocah kesepian yang teman-temannya hanyalah putra bangsawan saja, dan karenanya mereka lebih sering membuat rencana memanipulasi intrik-intrik istana demi keuntungan mereka daripada membuat mahkota bunga.

(...perasaan kalo anak cowok kaya ataupun lebih kere dari Isogai Yuuma gak mau deh mainnya bikin mahkota bunga. Kalo buat jualan sih sebangsa Isogai mungkin, ya.)

Kesepian Asano itulah yang membuatnya menulis sepucuk surat muram durjana, yang bermula _Yth. Siapa Saja yang Bersedia Membaca_ dan diakhiri sepatah frasa _Dengan Sepi, Kau Saja yang Menamai_. Eh jadi baper nih.

Sebenarnya surat itu hanya berisikan keluh-kesah curahan hati Asano saja, yang kemudian hendak ia bakar sebagai simbolisasi perasaannya secara ia adalah seorang remaja yang bisa galau kapan saja dan dimana saja. Tapi seekor merpati pos istana, yang biasa digunakan Sakakibara mengirim surat cinta pada seorang gadis malang tak bersalah, tidak sengaja nyasar ke kamar Asano yang jendelanya terbuka. Si merpati pos istana lantas mengambil surat Asano yang kemudian dikirimkannya—tentu saja—ke menara/lab/markas tempat Karma berada.

Setelah sempat hipertensi sampai harus opname pasca mendapati surat aibnya telah tiada, Asano menerima balasan suratnya dari seekor gagak yang berkaok serak, _Lipan Kesepian, Lipan Kesepian_.

Itulah nama yang Karma pilihkan, karena Asano sendiri yang memang minta dinamakan. Meskipun seringkali mencak-mencak tidak terima karena ketidakelitan namanya, lama-lama Asano kesusahan menahan senyuman agar tidak berkembang di wajahnya ketika membaca surat Karma.

Iya, jadi ini mereka surat-suratan terus jatuh cinta tanpa pernah bertukar _selfie_ ataupun nama. Kan _setting_ -nya jaman baheula.

.

.

Sayangnya, dewi 'keberuntungan' serupa di lagu _Tsumi no Namae_ yang berarti Nama Dosa hendak mengganggu tumbuhnya cinta Asano dan Karma. Sang dewi 'keberuntungan' yang sebenarnya ialah seorang pria dewasa, ayah, dan raja mentitahkan Asano untuk menikah.

"Tapi dengan siapa, ayahanda?"

Ingin berseru dengan drama, Asano tetap _stay cool_ di depan sang ayah. Mengingat _setting_ cerita, tidak mustahil kalau setelah merespon dengan lebaynya, Asano (Gakuhou) akan menunjuk jempol ke tanah, lalu tahu-tahu saja Asano (Gakushuu) diseret pengawal istana untuk dipancung di alun-alun kota.

Kalaupun tidak, ogah lah Asano (Gakushuu) ditertawakan ayahnya.

Asa—ah udahlah, bilang aja sang raja—melambaikan tangannya, isyarat bagi dua pengawal istana untuk menunjukkan sebuah lukisan potret nan indah, menggambarkan monster gurita yang tengah berkedip manis sambil _kissbye_ ke arah kamera.

Lima dari enam pengawal istana mundur diri untuk muntah. Asano diam-diam sirik akan kebebasan mereka. Mau muntah tapi gak bisa itu gak enak banget, tau gak?

"Aku tidak ingin dinikahkan dengan monster gurita, ayahanda."

"Sebagai penerus tahta, kau tidak boleh rasis, nak."

"Ia bahkan bukan seorang manusia, ayahanda."

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kamu nikahi dia. Lihat betapa percaya dirinya dia, kalau saja aku sudah gila, aku mungkin bersedia saja menikahinya."

"Kau bahkan lebih rasis dariku, ayahanda."

.

.

Ucapan Asano berbuah karma, mungkin terpengaruhi oleh teman penanya yang bernama Karma. Juga karena setelah mengirimkan surat tergalau sepanjang masa perihal kawin paksanya, Karma mengusulkan agar Asano minum ramuan Tidur Seolah Mati™ buatannya, supaya setelah sang raja memakamkannya, Asano dapat digali keluar oleh seorang temannya atau entah siapa, lalu ia bisa memulai hidup baru sebagai orang biasa.

Naasnya, teman-teman yang Asano percaya justru mengkhianatinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka ketiduran lewat tengah malam saat mereka seharusnya menggalinya, sehingga Karma—yang jujur saja, syok berat begitu tahu identitas sahabat penanya—harus datang sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Asano dari kematian sesungguhnya.

Ini semua berkat pesan di surat terakhir Karma, _kalau sudah diselamatkan teman-temanmu, jangan lupa kabari aku_. Layaknya SMS atau WA _aku baru nyampe rumah_ untuk dikirimkan ke orang tercinta, ketiadaan kabar inilah yang memacu Karma untuk menjelajah hutan rimba yang mengitari menara, mengarungi samudra yang membentang diantara mereka, sampai menjebol tiga belas pasang kunci di tiap-tiap empat gerbang pemakaman anggota istana. Demi menyelamatkan Asano seperti seorang ksatria menyelamatkan _damsel-in-distress_ dari naga.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ceritanya Karma bisa sampai lebih cepat dari teman-teman Asano bangun dari tidur mereka. _Necromancer_ dan penyihir kan bagai pinang dibelah dua tapi gak rata (?), jadi bisa saja Karma teleportasi atau mengakselerasi jalannya.

Tapi usaha penyelamatan yang dilakukan Karma nyaris terlambat. Nafas Asano begitu terhambat, fisiknya tak lagi kuat...

"Terus kenapa kau mengubahku jadi _zombie_?"

"Keseringan lah kalau jadi iblis, _werewolf_ atau vampir. Masih untung gak kuubah kamu jadi siluman tapir."

.

.

Butuh waktu untuk Asano menyesuaikan diri dengan spesies barunya. Butuh waktu juga baginya untuk menerima berita bahwa ayahnya telah menikahi si monster gurita, yang setelah dikecupnya di altar pernikahan mereka, tahu-tahu berubah menjadi manusia yang masih ganteng lagi terhitung muda. Butuh waktu juga untuk ia bisa nyaman tinggal serumah Karma yang menaranya seperti goa penuh lumut dan jamur beracun serta sarang laba-laba.

Dan terutama, butuh waktu baginya mengaku suka pada Karma—sekalipun, atau justru karena, Karma harus **membunuh** Asano sebelum kembali membangkitkannya.

Ketika keberanian Asano sudah cukup untuk mengutarakan cinta, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Karma yang semula tengah menjahit lengannya, pasca lepas terjepit tutup tempat sampah.

"Apa kau suka padaku? _Because I'm already spellbound by you_."

 _Aku sudah terpesona padamu._

 _Aku sudah diikat dengan mantra olehmu._

Wajah Karma berkerut iuh. Tapi dengan kepala menunduk, masih terdengar suaranya menyahut, "Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, tahu."

 **~Owari~**


End file.
